Hétéro ou gay quelle est la différence puisque je sais aimer ?
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline pour l'anniversaire de RoronoaAgathou ! Sanji se fait larguer par sa copine alors il décide de se remettre en question... (désolée je suis nulle en résumé :p)


**Coucou ! OS pour l'anniversaire de RoronoaAgathou très en retard je sais ! Merci pour ta correction - -' j'en avais besoin je pense ! Et merci pour le titre ! (Par contre il avait une faute :p)**

 **Bon je vous dis bonne lecture ! Et joyeux anniversaire !**

\- Je crois qu'on devrait en arrêter là... Je... Enfin... Tu ne me suffis plus... Je suis désolée.

QUOI ? Je reste bête un moment avant de répondre :

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ça je ne te suffis plus ?

\- Parce que… C'est comme ça Sanji… Tu es très charmant, romantique et tout… Mais sexuellement parlant, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va plus. Tu ne me fais plus atteindre l'extase comme au tout début… Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre… Et je l'aime. Je suis désolée.

Encore une fois, je la regarde, stupéfait.

\- Au revoir Sanji. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien meilleur que moi.

\- Mais attends, je t'aime !

Je crie cela comme un désespéré pour la faire revenir mais comme je m'y attendais, ça ne fonctionne pas. Elle prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la porte d'un pas décidé puis elle se retourne avant de sortir.

\- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. Au revoir Sanji.

Et elle sort pour ne plus revenir. Je comprends que je viens de perdre la femme que j'aime et tout ça à cause de mes "talents" sexuels… Je suis sidéré mais aussi triste. Je me suis encore fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette et encore une fois pour la même raison… Je me mets à pleurer.

Cela fait trois jours que je n'étais pas allé travailler. Mes employés m'ont appelé plusieurs fois pour savoir ce qui se passait et je leur ai expliqué la situation brièvement. Ils ont tout de suite compris et ont décidé d'ouvrir le restaurant quand même, que je sois présent ou pas. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'il fallait que je prenne mon temps pour m'en remettre et ne pas que je m'inquiète, qu'ils s'occupent de tout. Je leur en suis reconnaissant et leur fait confiance. Je crois que j'ai les meilleurs employés du monde !

Cinq jours ont passé depuis la rupture, depuis que Boa m'a quitté. Et ça fait maintenant deux jours que j'ai arrêté de me lamenter et que j'ai commencé par me poser toutes sortes de questions du genre : "Pourquoi je n'assure pas sexuellement ?", "Peut être ne suis-je pas fait pour le sexe ?" ou encore "Suis-je aussi nul que les femmes le prétendent ?"

J'ai pris quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout ça et je me demande si au fond, les femmes n'étaient peut être qu'un prétexte pour cacher ma vraie nature… Qu'en réalité elles n'étaient pas ce que je voulais au plus profond de moi. Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que peut-être j'étais gay… Je n'ai jamais essayé avec un homme ni je me suis retourné dans la rue pour mater ! Ou encore essayer de sortir avec un être ai-je renié ma vraie nature tout ce temps en aimant les femmes et en les idolâtrant ? Il faut que je le sache ! Et pour cela je me rendrai dans un bar gay… Mais pas seul, avec un ami homo bien sûr : Bonclay !

Je l'appelle pour savoir si il est d'accord pour m'accompagner.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Bonclay c'est Sanji ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh mon petit Sanji, ça fait longtemps dis moi ! Oui ça va très bien merci ! Que me vaut ton appel ?

\- En fait… Euh… je me suis encore… Fait larguer et je me disais que peut être j'étais gay… alors…

\- Tu voudrais qu'on fasse l'amour ?

\- QUOI ? Non, non, non ! C'est pas ça ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais… venir avec moi dans un bar gay ?

\- Oh Mais bien sûr mon chou ! Fallait le dire avant !

\- Hm… Merci !

\- Tu veux y aller quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas encore réfléchi…

\- Ce soir ?

\- Euh… D'accord…

\- Bon à ce soir alors ! Je viens te chercher chez toi à 19h30 ! Et sois pas en retard !

\- D'accord… Sal…

Il raccroche avant que je termine ma "phrase". Il doit être vraiment pressé !

Enfin j'espère qu'il ne va pas me laisser en plan… Bon il est 17h30, il me reste deux heures pour me préparer, j'ai le temps. Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour aller dans un ce genre bar . Oh et puis zut ! Ça doit être comme dans un bar normal ! Les gays ne sont pas anormaux ! Ils sont comme tout le monde ! Et puis si ça se trouve je le suis ! On verra ça ce soir… je suis nerveux quand même… j'espère que ça va bien se passer. Bon je vais vite fait faire un tour au restaurant avant, pour voir si ça se passe bien,ça fait un moment que j'y suis pas allé en plus.

J'arrive au restaurant, il est presque 18h, heureusement qu'il n'est pas très loin de mon appartement. J'entre à l'intérieur et là, je vois déjà pas mal de personnes qui attendent pour avoir une table. Mais à cette heure là, on ne sert pas encore, que dans une demie heure. D'habitude il n'y a pas autant de personnes à cette heure ci… Ils ont l'air de mieux se débrouiller sans moi… Je devrais peut être repasser plus tard.

\- Oh Sanji ! Vous allez mieux ? On pensait pas vous revoir de sitôt !

Je me retourne et je vois Nami qui s'approche vers moi. Elle est resplendissante comme toujours… Ah oui je vais dans un bar gay ce soir !

\- Oui je vais mieux, merci ! Vous avez l'air de mieux vous débrouiller sans moi… Dis-je l'air gêné.

\- Oh ça ? Elle montre les gens. C'est parce qu'on s'est permis d'organiser une soirée spéciale! Elle dit cela comme si c'était normal…

\- Du genre ? Je demande, curieux.

\- Eh bien on a fait une offre spéciale pour attirer de nouveaux clients : une repas acheté, le deuxième offert ! Mais bien sûr on a augmenté les prix ! Pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour faire du bénéfice ! Et la semaine prochaine, je pensais à faire une soirée karaoké. J'ai déjà quelqu'un pour la musique ! Un certain Brook, il est pas mal connu dans la région et j'ai négocié pour qu'il vienne jouer pour pas trop cher ! J'espère que ça ne vous embête pas au moins ?

\- Euh… Non. Je passais juste comme ça de toute manière… et puis vous n'avez pas besoin de moi apparemment.

\- Détrompez vous ! La cuisine… enfin c'est un peu moins bon que quand c'est vous qui l'a faite mais en général vous n'êtes jamais tout seul en cuisines donc vous ne pouvez pas tout faire. Mais là ça manque d'organisation je dois dire…

\- Oh mon dieu ! Fallait le dire avant, je vais annuler mon rendez vous ce soir et…

\- Vous avez un rendez vous ce soir ?

\- Euh oui on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Avec qui ? Dis donc elle est curieuse aujourd'hui.

\- Un ami. En fait on va… oh j'ai honte… on va dans un bar gay. Je baisse les yeux, honteux.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous honte ? Si c'est votre choix sexuel, y a pas de problème ! Et puis vous savez moi aussi, je suis lesbienne !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui et j'ai une petite amie : Vivi ! Si vous voulez je vous la présenterai quand vous aurez trouvé votre homme à vous !

\- Ah… pourquoi pas ! Je regarde ma montre, il est 18h30. oh je vais devoir y aller sinon je vais être en retard ! Ah oui j'ai juste une question : est ce qu'il y a un dress code ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Oh ! Euh… juste mettez vous en valeur ! Pour vous, une chemise blanche devrait suffire et pantalon bien moulant !

\- Hm d'accord ! J'irai voir si j'ai ça dans mes placards. Merci et bon courage pour ce soir ! Je lui souris et lui sers la main.

\- Merci ! Et vous trouvez l'homme de votre vie ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à revenir ici sans lui ! Et bon courage à vous, vous avez l'air stressé !

Je suis surpris par ce qu'elle me dit mais je rougis quand même à l'idée de me voir dans les bras d'un homme, c'est… étrange. Je lui réponds :

\- D'accord c'est promis. Et vous, ne faites pas faillite avec mon restaurant ! Je repasserai quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le resto : tout est sous contrôle ! Allez ouste ! Passez une bonne soirée !

Et elle me met à la porte de mon propre lieu de travail, où je suis le patron. Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, elle est une très bonne gérante… d'argent ! Bon je dois rentrer pour me préparer, il ne me reste à peine une heure.

Quand j'arrive je vais directement à la douche. Une fois cela finit, je vais dans mon dressing et cherche une chemise blanche… pas très compliqué comme j'ai que ça ! Maintenant un boxer et un pantalon moulant… caleçon OK, pantalon moulant : pas OK. J'ai que mes pantalons habituels. Je cherche dans ceux que j'ai gardés mais qui sont trop petit, avec un peu de chance, j'aurais maigrit pendant cette semaine à me morfondre. J'en trouve un noir pas trop mal. Je l'essaie et comme par miracle, je rentre dedans ! C'est peut-être mon jour de chance aujourd'hui… je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir et je crois qu'il me met plutôt bien en valeur.

*ding dong*

La sonnette interrompt ma contemplation. Je vais ouvrir et trouve Bonclay derrière la porte à 19h30 pétante.

\- Salut Bonclay !

\- Salut mon petit Sanji ! Mais tu es ravissant dans ce pantalon ! Il te moule parfaitement bien ! Et ce fessier… tu vas faire fureur ce soir, crois moi !

\- Merci. Je lui souris, gêné. Il faut juste que je me parfume et me coiffe et j'arrive !

\- Vas y, je t'attends !

Je fais ce que j'ai à faire et prends mon porte feuille au passage. J'entraîne mon ami dehors avec moi et ferme à clé. Nous y allons à pieds.

Sur le trajet, nous parlons de tout et de rien, de ma rupture avec Boa, de mon "nouveau" penchant et des techniques de drague gay… dont je ne sais absolument rien. Bonclay m'explique que c'est la même chose qu'avec les femmes et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter parce qu'on me fera obligatoirement des avances, vêtu et gaulé comme je suis et blablabla…

Quand nous entrons dans le bar, la chaleur nous envahit, la musique est bien dosée et il y a plus de monde que je le pensais ! Je regarde droit devant moi, vers le bar et je tombe directement dans ce regard émeraude… en une seconde, je suis comme frappé par la foudre… mes jambes commencent à vaciller mais je sens qu'on me retient, je suis comme paralysé, hypnotisé par ce regard comme la forêt. Des papillons, beaucoup de papillons dansent dans mon ventre…. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant, d'aussi intense… je le vois tanguer légèrement mais il se retient au bar. Il doit être dans le même état que moi… peut être est-ce ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre… ? J'ai l'impression qu'un lien vient de se tisser entre nous, une connexion qui s'est établie, un fil invisible qui nous unit. J'ai comme une sorte de sensation d'être un aimant parce que je suis irrépressiblement attiré vers lui… par lui. Il m'attire comme jamais je n'ai été attiré… j'ai envie de le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras… l'embrasser, mais je suis paralysé.

Cette connexion, on dit qu'on ne la vit qu'une fois, que quand on la trouve c'est la bonne et que c'est l'unique. On dit que c'est LE coup de foudre que l'on ne ressent qu'une fois dans sa vie, pour ceux qui ont la chance de la vivre…

Bonclay finit par me lâcher et court en direction du comptoir en criant :

\- Oï Luffy !

\- Oh Bonclay !

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le vert était accompagné d'un petit brun tellement j'étais obnubilé. Je suis toujours paralysé par ce regard qui n'a pas arrêté de me fixer.

Les deux bruns parlent un petit moment puis Bonclay revient vers moi pour m'emmener à une table, je crois. Je ne quitte pas son œil du mien. Chaque pas que je fais loin de lui, me fait souffrir comme jamais même si quelques mètres nous séparent. Il m'assoit face au vert pour que je continue à l'admirer, le regarder. Lui, se met en face de moi mais ne me cache aucunement la vue.

\- Oï Sanji ?!

\- Mmh…

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à "articuler" après un moment.

Je sens des mains prendre mon visage et le tourner brusquement. Notre connexion est coupée et mes yeux atterrissent directement dans ceux de mon vis-à-vis. Je dois faire la gueule car il me demande :

\- Tu veux que je te parle de lui ? Il fait un mouvement de tête vers son côté droit vers l'arrière.

\- Euh… oui, je veux bien… je rougis.

\- D'accord, il me sourit, il s'appelle Zoro, ça fait deux ans qu'il enchaîne les coups d'un soir, j'écarquille les yeux, horrifié. Attends j'ai pas fini mon chou ! Luffy, le gars qui l'accompagne, je fronce les sourcils, Sanji écoute moi avant de tirer des conclusions rapides ! Luffy est son meilleur ami et il vient tout juste de m'annoncer que Zoro veut enfin se caser après deux ans… et ils semblerait que tu sois arrivé au bon moment ! Je… je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer entre vous mais ça avait l'air intense mon chou ! Sûrement le coup de foudre ! Tu devrais aller le voir et lui parler, c'est évident que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre après ce que vous venez de vivre à l'instant.

\- Tu rigoles ?! J'oserai jamais lui parler, il est trop… trop ! Regarde, les mecs lui tournent autour comme des mouches ! Je fais un signe de main vers Zoro et ses parasites.

Bonclay se retourne pour voir et revient rapidement à sa place et soupire.

\- Peut-être mais crois moi, il s'en fiche. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder je suis sûr.

\- Ouais je sais pas… et pourquoi deux ans ? Pourquoi il n'a eu que des coups d'un soir pendant deux ans ? Pas avant ?

\- Mmh… il se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Je sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler. Ça ne me dérange pas mais je ne suis pas sûr que Zoro soit d'accord, même à toi mon chou.

\- Bon tant pis, c'est pas grave, je veux apprendre à le connaître… je baisse la tête déçu.

\- Ah mais oui, mon petit Sanji ! Je peux te parler de lui et des ses goûts si ça t'intéresse ou son caractère ? Comme tu veux !

Tant dit qu'il me parle de Zoro, un serveur vient nous apporter… enfin m'apporter un verre d'alcool alors que je n'ai rien commandé! Je le regarde et l'interroge du regard puis il me dit que c'est de la part "du mec aux cheveux verts assit au bar". Je tourne directement la tête vers Zoro et lui souris gentiment et je crois apercevoir des rougeurs sur son visage. Il est mignon malgré son physique baraqué !Il est musclé à souhait,son tee-shirt moulait son corps à la perfection qui ne voulait qu'a être découvert et caresser. Il me fait encore plus craquer quand il sourit timidement.

Je commence à siroter l'alcool avec la paille, en fait c'est du saké, un très bon saké même.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Je demande à mon ami.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, je viens de commander pendant que tu matais ton beau gosse de mec !

Je manque de m'étouffer avec la boisson.

\- C'est… C'est pas mon mec ! Je bégaie.

\- Oh oui, pardon mon petit Sanji ! Mais il le sera bientôt !

Je rougis violemment.

Je baisse la tête vers le verre et marmonne quelque chose qu'il ne comprends bien évidemment pas. Il n'en tient pas compte et nous continuons à discuter. Le verre de Bonclay lui est servi et je n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers Zoro qui me regarde toujours tout en discutant avec Luffy. D'autres personnes entrent dans le bar mais je n'y fais pas attention, toujours concentré sur mes deux principaux "sujets" : le vert et mon ami.

Mais un gars vient nous déranger : un grand blond avec des lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur mais retournés sur les côtés et un sourire un peu pervers. Il s'assoit à notre table sans nous demander la permission. Ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance. J'observe Zoro du coin de l'œil, il est devenu crispé quand ce mec s'est assis à notre table.

\- Salut Bonclay ! Tu ne me présentes pas ?

\- Bonsoir Doflamingo. Il répond sèchement. Si, je te présente Sanji, un ami.

\- Salut mon joli ! Il sourit encore plus perversement. Je suis Doflamingo. Il me tend la main pour que je la serre.

\- Salut. Je lui serre la main et lui fais un sourire crispé.

\- Je peux te payer un verre ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Non, c'est bon merci, j'ai assez bu.

\- Allez, un dernier, ça ne vous fera pas de mal ! Il arbore encore ce sourire sadique.

\- Non vraiment, merci mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

\- Allez beau gosse ! Un dernier pour la route !

Je sens un pied me frotter la jambe, j'en déduis que c'est ce Doflamingo qui est en train de me faire du pied. Quel gros porc ! Il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est Zoro que je veux ! Oups... je rougis à cette pensée, je me surprends moi même des fois ! Je dégage ma jambe de la sienne et les ramène vers moi, sous la chaise.

\- Non merci, je vous dis, j'ai assez bu pour ce soir. Il commence à me taper sur le système et il a du le remarquer.

\- J'insiste !

Cette fois c'est une de ses mains qui vient se placer sur mon genou. Je la repousse vivement et me lève brusquement.

\- Bon écoutez ! Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Et... hum... je suis déjà en couple... je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Zoro qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah oui ? Il se lève aussi, il est bien grand que moi. Et bien, moi tu m'intéresses beaucoup ! Regarde moi ce petit cul ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu es en couple et que tu portes ce jean moulant dans un bar !? Et puis c'est qui ce mec ? Cette tapette de Bonclay ?

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon ami comme ça !

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire mon mignon ? Me mettre à terre avec ta taille de guêpe ? HAHAHA... il explose littéralement de rire.

Je grogne et sort ma botte secrète. Je lui assène un coup de pieds dans la gueule. Il ne tombe même pas par terre mais il s'arrête de rigoler et me regarde, furieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me défende à ce que je vois ! Il m'attrape le menton entre doigts alors que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il approche son visage du mien et me crie presque :

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire subir cette nuit !

Une lueur traverse ses yeux et je crois que c'est une lueur sadique. Comme ça il me fait peur, j'ai envie de lui crier de me lâcher mais je ne peux pas... j'ai peur, ma gorge est sèche.

\- Lâche le tout de suite, Doflamingo !

Bonclay vient à mon secours mais il se vite jeter à terre par un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il crache du sang et tente de se relever.

\- J'ai dit « lâche le tout de suite » !

Doflamingo ne lui prête pas plus d'attention et se retourne vers moi.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

Avec sa main libre, il parcourt mon corps, s'arrêtant sur mes fesses ou mes tétons. Je ne peux pas bouger... je n'y arrive pas tellement je suis apeuré. Et pourquoi Zoro ne vient-il pas m'aider ? J'ai envie de pleurer, personne ne m'aide et ce gros pervers me touche en public, c'est humiliant. Sur mon côté droit, je vois mon ami à terre se relever et se précipiter vers le bar, vers le vert... lui aussi m'abandonne...

\- Tu vois, personne ne veux te venir en aide même Bonclay fuit ! Et il repart de plus belle à rire.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper une larme puis d'autres. Il a raison après tout, personne ne vient m'aider, je ne compte pour personne.

\- Doflamingo, je vais te buter si tu ne le lâches pas tout de suite !

J'ouvre mes paupières et j'aperçois Zoro qui fulmine.

\- Oh mon cher Roronoa, que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- C'est MON mec ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu ne l'intéresses pas en plus !

Je rougis aussitôt. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de dire ça ? On est pas... ensemble... Je regarde en direction du bar et Bonclay m'adresse un pouce en l'air additionné d'un clin d'œil. Il est pas possible ce gars mais c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es trouvé un autre mec pour remplacer Ace ? Intéressant !

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'Ace ! Et je ne le remplace pas ! Tu ne sais rien !

\- Oh le grand Roronoa est amoureux ! C'est trop mignon ! Dit Doflamingo, d'une voix mièvre.

Oh Zoro a atteint ses limites je crois parce qu'il donne un coup de poing en pleine face à ce pervers. Il a beaucoup plus de force que moi, le blond tombe, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Il m'a enfin lâché. Zoro me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la prends et... un courant me traverse le corps, un courant électrique, loin d'être désagréable au contraire. Je frissonne et le vert aussi, il a dû sentir cette énergie entre nous... quand on parle d'énergie, il y a exactement cette chanson qui décrit notre situation et qui est en train de passer en ce moment...

 _There's an energy when you hold me, when you touch me, it's so powerful..._

 _I can feel it when you hold me, when you touch me, it's so powerful..._

Le vert me tire vers lui, contre son torse et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Sanji de ne pas être venu t'aider plutôt... je pensais que tu étais en couple avec quelqu'un et ça m'a foutu la rage... alors je suis pas venu... heureusement que Bonclay est arrivé pour me dire que tu faisais en fait référence... à moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...

Je sens toute la tristesse dans sa voix. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me blottis contre lui.

\- Non je t'en veux pas... une larme coule sur ma joue. Tu ne savais pas, un sanglot sort de ma bouche. J'ai eu peur Zoro, j'ai eu peur qu'il me... et je chiale pour de bon cette fois.

\- Hey Sanji, pleure pas, c'est fini OK ? On va partir et je vais te raccompagner chez toi d'accord ?

\- O... Oui...

\- Allez viens.

Il se détache de moi et prend ma main dans la sienne. Nous nous dirigeons d'abord vers le bar.

\- On va rentrer, je raccompagne Sanji. Luf' ne m'attend pas, je ne vais pas revenir sinon je risque de faire sa fête à ce connard de Doflamingo !

\- Ok ! Répond simplement Luffy. Bonne nuit alors ! Il sourit comme un singe.

\- Ça va aller mon chou ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Bonclay. Merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider. Je lui souris sincèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas été très utile...

\- Si au contraire !

\- Bon on va peut être y aller sinon on est encore là pendant des heures !

\- Oui ! Bonne nuit les gars !

\- Bonne nuit mes petites cailles et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger ! C'est important !

Zoro et moi sommes gênés et n'osons même pas nous regarder. Je suis sûr que nous sommes rouges. Mais mon vert réplique :

\- Je le raccompagne juste !

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! Bonne nuit !

Et nos deux amis partent en fou rire.

Nous sortons rapidement, honteux. Il fait plutôt frais en cette fin de soirée, je frissonne. J'ai toujours ma main dans la sienne qui me serre pour me réchauffer. Il est mignon, sa chaleur se répand très vite dans mon corps. Tout le long du chemin, c'est moi qui le conduit jusqu'au pied de mon appartement puisqu'il ne connaît pas la route. Lorsque nous arrivons il bafouille :

\- Bon... je euh... c'était sympa de te rencontrer... et... hum... j'aimerais bien te revoir... Si c'est t'es d'accord bien sûr ! Rajoute-il aussitôt.

Je souris tellement il me fait craquer comme ça. Je ne lui réponds mais à la place, j'empoigne le haut de sa veste et le tire brusquement vers moi. Je pose délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne, je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ça à un mec un jour, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures... Zoro est surpris mais ne proteste pas, au contraire il ramène mon corps contre le sien, trop loin à son goût... je n'ai jamais embrassé d'hommes de ma vie, Zoro est le premier et j'espère qu'il restera le dernier. Il prend les choses en main et ouvre ses lèvres pour passer sa langue sur les miennes pour que je les ouvre, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Nos organes buccaux partagent avec passion et je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour faire durer ce baiser endiablé le plus longtemps possible. Lui, pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte alors je presse un peu plus mon corps contre le sien et je sens son membre durcit contre mon ventre,je suis un peu plus petit que lui. Il a envie de moi et moi aussi. Je rougis à cette pensée. C'est bizarre pour un ancien hétéro de se dire qu'on a envie d'un homme mais j'aime bien l'idée. Nous nous séparons par manque de souffle et j'en profite pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et nous faire entrer. Il reste surpris quand je l'attire à l'intérieur et je lui avoue ses quelques mots à l'oreille d'une voix qui n'est qu'un appel à la luxure :

\- J'ai envie de toi Zoro !

Il ne répond rien mais il m'embrasse encore et encore. Je nous emmène en direction de mon appartement situé heureusement au premier, nous montons bouche contre bouche. Je déverrouille une fois de plus la porte et la referme aussitôt que nous sommes entrés. Avec mes bras autour du cou de mon amant, je tire sur sa nuque pour le diriger vers ma chambre. Quand nous y sommes, je m'assois sur le lit puis je m'allonge, le vert toujours au dessus de moi à quatre pattes. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et lui souffle, haletant :

\- Fais moi l'amour Zoro...

Il rougit instantanément et plonge son visage dans mon cou pour se cacher. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux verts tout doux et les caresse affectueusement.

\- S'il te plaît Zoro...

Je me frotte sensuellement contre lui et je gémis légèrement. Lui aussi ne peut pas attendre, il me noie de baisers dans la nuque et de suçons violets. Il déboutonne ma chemise avec empressement et me caresse le torse. Il revient à ma bouche et m'embrasse, happant mes lèvres, ça m'excite. Il descend cette fois et va me titiller les tétons, chose que l'on ne m'a jamais fait. Et la sensation est exceptionnelle, je suis frustré malgré tout car il ne les touche pas directement mais c'est bon quand même. Je grogne et je sens qu'il sourit contre ma peau. Puis il suce un de mes boutons de chair et lui inflige une douce torture : il le suçote, le mord, le tire, le lèche... Je pourrais presque jouir rien qu'avec ça. Il passe au second et fait la même chose. Je gémis, c'est si bon. Je ne me pensais pas aussi sensible sur cette partie là de mon corps. Deux doigts tracent leur chemin vers mon pantalon et le déboutonnent aussi. La main passe alors sous le pantalon et caresse mon entrejambe. Je me cambre presque aussitôt, cherchant plus de contact avec cette main aventureuse. Je pousse un petit cri quand il presse mon sexe et faisant des mouvements par dessus mon boxer. J'halète de plus en plus, et gémis de plus en plus fort. Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides, je sens que je vais bientôt jouir. Sa langue et son autre main me procurent toujours cette sensation sur mes tétons.

\- Zoro... Je... Aaah je vais... Arrête...

Il ne m'écoute pas et continue. Et quelques instants plus tard, je me cambre en criant tout mon plaisir et je jouis dans mon caleçon mais surtout **de** la main de mon amant. Je suis un peu dans le brouillard après ça mais j'en veux plus. Je sens qu'il s'écarte de moi et me déshabille entièrement, il fait de même pour lui. Le temps que je reprenne mon souffle, il est de retour sur ma bouche, se frottant sensuellement contre ma cuisse. En peu de temps, il ravive mon sexe. Tout à coup, un doigt vient appuyer sur mon intimité et s'insère dedans doucement. J'ai mal, je veux qu'il s'en aille. Je commence à pleurer et Zoro me rassure.

\- Sanji, détends toi... Tout se passera bien si tu te détends d'accord ? Ne pleure pas ça va aller Sanji, je suis là.

J'essaie de me détendre du mieux que je peux, Zoro m'aidant par des baisers ou en me masturbant. Le doigt continue alors son avancée toujours plus loin en moi, ça fait moins mal qu'au début. Il fait des va et vient et touche une partie sensible. C'est alors que je me cambre une nouvelle fois et crie. Mon corps se détend de plus en plus quand ce doigt cogne dans ma prostate à chaque va et vient. Un deuxième arrive puis s'ensuivit un troisième. Je me sens bien, j'ai encore légèrement mal mais c'est largement supportable comparé au plaisir qui m'ait procuré. D'un coup Zoro enlève ses doigts, il me bascule au dessus de lui et je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je le regarde stupéfait et il me dit :

\- J'en peux plus Sanji et je risque de te faire mal, alors prends ton temps pour me faire rentrer...

Je rougis et lui adresse un sourire pour le remercier. Je regarde son sexe gorgé de sang et constate qu'il est plutôt gros. Je me demande si je vais bien pouvoir me le mettre mais je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, je dois assumer. J'empoigne son entrejambe et me poste au dessus. J'appuie sur mon anus avec et commence à m'empaler. La douleur revient mais le plaisir l'accompagne. Quand je suis au bout, je respire fort pour me détendre au maximum.

\- Prends ton temps Sanji, ne te force pas pour moi.

Il attrape mes mains et les croise avec les miennes et j'interprète ce geste comme un soutien. J'aime ce Zoro protecteur, prêt à faire des sacrifices. Maintenant c'est à moi de l'être et je commence à bouger mon bassin de haut en bas mais pas trop haut pour m'habituer au mieux. Mon amant se tend de plaisir sous moi, c'est exquis !

\- Sanji, t'es si serré, c'est tellement bon ! Me susurra-t-il entre deux râles.

Je n'arrive pas à aller plus vite, la douleur m'en empêche. D'ailleurs elle se dissipe peu à peu et j'apprécie le sexe de mon amant que je fais entrer et sortir en moi. Tout n'est plus que plaisir et mon compagnon a l'air de ne pas détester. J'accélère mes mouvements sur lui mais il ne semble pas totalement satisfait : il prend possession de mes fesses de ses mains agiles, me bascule sur son torse du fait que je suis allongé sur lui, remonte ses genoux en l'air, prend appuie sur ses pieds et pour finir, rencontre son bassin avec le mien à une vitesse impressionnante, et du premier coup trouve mon point sensible. Tout cela en un temps record ! A partir de ce moment je ne réponds plus de rien, je crie et m'accroche à mon vert comme un naufragé ayant perdu ses repères dans un immense océan de plaisir. Mes jambes s'écartent instinctivement pour le faire pénétrer autant qu'il le peut dans cette position. Mon amant n'en mène pas large non plus, il grogne de plaisir, me laissant des marques sur les parties du corps qu'il peut atteindre avec ses dents et répétant mon prénom comme une symphonie. Ses coups deviennent plus puissants à chaque fois, j'essaie de cambrer mon dos au maximum pour le faire rentrer plus profondément mais je m'écroule sur lui, n'ayant plus aucune force dans les bras pour me soutenir dans cette tâche. Zoro renchérit un peu plus en tripotant mes fesses, je me demande alors comment il fait pour me rendre fou comme ça et me faire crier encore plus ! Je m'approche à grande vitesse de ce point de non retour. Un dernier coup tellement bien placé, je jouis entre nous deux, resserrant mes chaires autour du sexe qui me pénètre. Un flash blanc apparaît alors devant mes yeux et je crie plus fort tout en tirant les cheveux verts que j'ai à porter de mains. Un liquide chaud se répand à l'intérieur de moi et Zoro se tend en dessous de moi. J'en ai le souffle coupé, c'était bon, tellement bon, plus que je ne le pensais. Il faut dire que le vert sait y faire en matière de sexe et surtout de dominant. Je me plairai bien à rester toujours en dessous ! Je me soulève légèrement pour faire sortir le sexe de mon seme et m'écroule sur lui. Il m'enlace et me caresse tendrement le dos en me donnant un baiser sur mon visage plein de sueur. Je transpire comme pas permis ! Je n'ai jamais autant transpiré en couchant avec quelqu'un. Il me décolle les mèches de cheveux de mon front et m'embrasse, lui aussi a beaucoup sué. Je ne tiens plus éveillé, l'orgasme m'a donné un coup de barre comme jamais.

\- J'ai envie de dormir Zoro...

\- Moi aussi ! Il me dépose un doux baiser sur la bouche. Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves !

Je ris doucement.

\- Toi aussi...

Et je m'effondre de sommeil, rejoignant Morphée.

Je sens quelque chose me caresser le bras de haut en bas et je frissonne. J'ai tellement bien dormi que je suis plus en forme que jamais. J'ouvre les yeux et ils papillonnent le temps que je m'habitue à la lumière ambiante, certes pas très forte mais quand même. J'aperçois ce bel homme en face de moi qui me dépose un baiser l'épaule, dans le cou puis sur les lèvres. Il me sert fort contre lui je lui rends son étreinte.

\- Alors bien dormi ?

Je m'étire d'un coup et une douleur me parcourt le bassin comme un coup de foudre.

\- Ouh ! Oui j'ai super bien dormi !

\- Hey vas y doucement tu vas te faire mal ! J'aurais du te prévenir hier avant de le faire...

Il affiche une moue inquiète.

\- C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ! Et puis à force je m'y habituerai...

Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce à quoi je pense. Il me regarde presque choqué puis me fait un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Si tu veux bien de moi...

Je souris timidement.

\- Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! Qui ne voudrait pas de toi franchement ? Tu es beau et mignon, il paraît que tu es un super cuisinier et j'ai hâte de goûter ça ! Et puis sexuellement parlant tu te « débrouilles » bien... enfin tu es si serré que ça en est tellement bon !

Je rougis face à tous ces compliments qu'on ne m'avaient jamais fait avant. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

\- Arrête ! Tu me gênes Zoro !

Il se mit à rire d'un rire sincère, le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu. Je serre mes petits bras, comparés aux siens, encore plus fort autour de lui.

\- Et puis tu sais, tu... m'as donné mon premier orgasme, Zoro...

Mon amant s'arrête de rire et me regarde, intrigué.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande-t-il, curieux.

Je hoche la tête puis ajoute :

\- Toutes les filles avec qui j'ai eu des relations avant ne m'ont jamais suffises... elles... enfin elles n'avaient pas ton talent, ton savoir faire...

Je baisse la tête, honteux de me dévoiler. Mon vert me sourit encore et m'annonce avec fierté :

\- Je suis content que tu y ais pris ton pieds ! Mais je serai le seul et l'unique à te faire atteindre l'orgasme !

\- J'espère bien !

Et nous nous embrassons encore. On reste encore au lit pour parler. Il m'avoue qu'il est déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre avant et qu'il avait ressenti cela mais moins intensément qu'avec moi. Curieux, je lui demande où est cette personne et pourquoi ils ne sont plus ensemble.

\- Il s'appelait Ace. On s'est connu au lycée et on ne s'est jamais quitté. On est resté ensemble trois ans jusqu'à il y a de cela deux ans. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture et...

Des larmes coulent de son œil émeraude. Je l'attire contre me torse et le console. Ça ne doit pas être facile de perdre son amour... Malgré tout il continue son récit.

\- Il est... mort pendant que les pompiers l'emmenaient à l'hôpital. Plus tard j'ai su que la voiture qui l'avait renversé appartenait à Doflamingo et que Ace avait des problèmes avec lui dont je n'étais pas au courant... Mais bien sûr comme ce Doflamingo est un lâche, il n'était pas dans la voiture à ce moment là alors il n'a pas été condamné. Je suis allé le voir personnellement et on s'est battu... c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu mon œil gauche.

J'avais les larmes au bord des yeux. Mon amant venait de m'avouer son passé douloureux, lui remémorant très certainement les pires moments de sa vie.

\- Oh Zoro... Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Sanji... j'ai de la chance que l'on m'accorde une « deuxième » chance en amour. C'était le coup de foudre avec Ace aussi et comme on dit on ne le vit qu'une fois. Mais tu es apparu hier soir et je l'ai encore vécu... Merci. Bon changeons de sujet. Comment tu as rencontré Bonclay ? Luffy m'en a vaguement parlé.

Je lui raconte alors comment j'ai rencontré Bonclay. On a été colocataires pendant ces deux dernières années et Luffy venait souvent nous voir pour manger avec nous parce qu'il aime beaucoup je ce que je cuisines apparemment. Il venait surtout pour parler avec lui, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire tous les deux.

On passa notre journée au lit à parler de tout et de rien. Quand je lui dis que je travaille dans mon propre restaurant, je lui demande :

\- Ah oui au fait tu voudrais pas venir avec moi demain au restaurant, je dois te présenter à ma serveuse et caissière pour que je puisse retourner travailler.

\- Bah c'est ton resto ! Tu n'as pas besoin de son accord pour bosser !

\- Je sais mais en fait elle est intimidante et on a fait une sorte de pacte entre nous... je lui ai dit que j'allais dans un bar gay parce que je pensais être gay et elle m'a dit de ne revenir que si j'avais trouvé un homme...

Je rougis en me rappelant de la scène.

\- Ah je vois ! Bah elle est sympa ta collègue ! Elle t'a laissé des jours de repos !

Il rit doucement.

\- Ouais... mais c'est ma passion la cuisine.

\- Comme moi avec le kendo ! Bon je veux bien t'accompagner, rencontrer cette sorcière !

\- Ne la traite pas de sorcière !

Après cette première petite dispute, nous nous levons, moi avec plus de difficulté que Zoro, en enfilant bien évidemment un caleçon, et allons manger. Je nous prépare quelque chose de consistant et rapide : des onigiris. Puis nous repartons dans la chambre mais cette fois ci non pas pour parler mais pour faire des choses beaucoup plus physiques.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonheur pour préparer le petit déjeuner et chercher dans quelle direction il faudrait que j'aille pour aller au boulot. Quand j'ai fini ces deux choses là, je vais prendre une douche, m'habiller et par la même occasion, réveiller Zoro. Je remarque que le matin il n'est pas très coopératif et qu'il n'est pas d'humeur. Pour le mettre de bonne humeur, j'opte pour la technique du baiser. Je grimpe dans le lit puis monte sur torse et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il émet un grognement de satisfaction et ses mains atterrissent sur mes hanches descendant sur mes fesses. Je pense savoir à quoi il pense et je mets les points sur les « i » tout de suite.

\- Non Zoro ! Pas de sexe ce matin ! Faut que j'aille bosser et que tu m'accompagnes ! Tu te souviens ?

\- Hmmm...

\- Allez lève toi ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire j'ai déjà fait le petit déj' !

\- Sanji... j'ai envie de toi !

\- T'es chiant Zoro... je viens de dire quoi ?

Je m'extirpe de sa poigne et parts dans la cuisine réchauffer son repas. Il arrive derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Il ne prend même pas la peine de faire une phrase :

\- Bisou !

Je me retourne et lui donne ce qu'il est venu chercher. Un baiser langoureux commence et nous nous séparons à court d'air. Il va s'asseoir à table et je le sers. Je le regarde manger et je crois qu'il est un peu gêné ! Je souris. Après il va se laver et s'habiller. Il revient vers moi et m'attire à lui par la taille encore une fois. Il m'embrasse.

\- J'en profite avant qu'on ne soit dehors et que tu ne veuilles plus que je te touche !

Il me tire la langue, un vrai gamin. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est qui te fait croire que je ne veux pas de démonstration en public ? C'est pas parce que je suis un ex-hétéro que je ne veux pas que mon m'embrasse devant tout le monde !

Je lui ris au nez.

\- T'es d'accord ?

\- Ben non c'est évident !

Il tire une de ces têtes, il ne comprend plus.

\- Mais si ! Je blaguais !

\- Ah ! Il a l'air soulagé.

\- Bon allez viens on va être en retard sinon !

Je lui prends la main et nous sortons. Nous marchons tranquillement mais de temps en temps Zoro part dans une autre direction que celle où je le guide, c'est un peu étrange. Je ne m'en formalise pas et je prends une cigarette. Nous arrivons au Baratie. Nous rentrons et Nami vient nous accueillir. Elle a l'air surprise de nous voir mais elle se ressaisit vite.

\- Bonjour patron ! Je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé l'âme sœur ! Vous êtes plutôt rapide !

Elle rit et je rougis.

\- Hm... Oui ! Je vous présente Zoro, mon... euh... compagnon. Et Zoro, voici Nami, la caissière.

Ils se serrent la main et se sourient.

\- Alors c'est vous qui interdisez à mon blondinet d'exercer sa passion ?

Zoro dit cela gentiment mais je sens le reproche dans sa voix.

\- Hm... oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! À vrai dire, c'était plus pour le booster à trouver quelqu'un et qu'il soit heureux. Il nous revenait souvent en piteux état quand il rompait avec ses ex, mais comme je vous vois maintenant, je pense que vous, vous êtes l'homme qui lui convient, dont il a besoin et que vous ne le quitterez pas ! Enfin j'espère ! Parce que si un jour j'apprends que vous l'avez quitté, je vais vous voir directement et vous donne ce que vous méritez !

En disant cela, elle avait levé son point en l'air et Zoro était devenu rouge.

\- Je... je vous promets que ça n'arrivera pas !

\- J'espère ! Sinon gare à vous ! Bon je suppose que vous venez récupérer votre poste patron ?

\- Oui !

\- Ah franchement tant mieux parce que Patti et Carne ne font pas la cuisine aussi bien que vous !

Elle dit cela d'un ton désespéré et aussi amusé.

Après ceci, Zoro vint manger tous les soirs après son boulot au club de kendo de la ville. Je pris une pause dans ces moments là pour pouvoir être avec lui quand il mangeait puis je repartais travailler. Il m'attendait tout le temps peu importe l'heure à laquelle je finissais ni à laquelle il commençait le lendemain matin. Parfois quand il était fatigué, il dormait sur la table et je le réveillais toujours de la même manière à chaque fois : avec un baiser.

 **FIN**

 **Bon personnellement je le trouve pas terrible du tout mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire un autre, désolée...**

 **Et vous vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Bisous**

 **Pauline**


End file.
